Mare Sargassum
thumb|Rogue DronesVorkommen: HiSec (Stufen 1-3) bzw LowSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Mare Sargassum ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im Desolate Site Komplex ausgelöst werden Eskalation Teil 1 thumb|Mare Sargassum 1 Popup: At first it seems strange the drones have picked this barren and resource deficient place to build a new hive. But then again, while you were blowing up the place, you noticed a few vessels that might have been used as transports, indicating the drones were pulling in the materials they needed from someplace else. As to compliment you on your reasoning, your communication systems start indicating several different incoming transmissions in drone beeps and clicks and after a while you manage to coerce your instruments into pointing out an approximate spatial origin of the message. '' '''Erste Welle' *1-3 Elite Frigates (Strain Infester Alvi) - web/scramble *3-5 Frigates (Raider/Sunder Alvi) *1 Faction Frigate (Sentient Barracuda/Devilfish/Silverfish Alvi) Respawn *3-4 Frigates (Barracuda/Devilfish Alvi) Wie bei Sentient Drones üblich, gibt es als Beute Dronen-Bauteile und Tech2-Salvage. Die Drone Bunker lassen bei Abschuss evtl. eine Einheit Drone Alloys fallen. Der Abschluss der Schiffe kann eine weitere Eskalationsstufe auslösen. Wird keine weitere Eskalation ausgelöst, dann erscheint folgendes Popup:'' All the drones have been obliterated, no clues are offered on where more can be found and your expedition seems to have come to a dead end. '' Eskalation Teil 2 thumb|Mare Sargassum 2 Popup: Most of the drones have been obliterated, but a few made it away. Luckily the average drone operates in part like a jukebox trying to play all its tracks repeatedly at the same time over the airwaves, relying on the other drones to filter out the information they need and disregard the rest. Therefore they are usually easy to find while within reasonable range and this time is no different. Your instruments concentrate on messages from one of the escaped drones and after having filtered through several thousand repetitions of electrical manuals for every hydraulic system built the last three hundred years this side of the Myridian Strip, the entire known literature on the theory of relativity recited three times and for some obscure reason a text on the effect of oriental gardening on the human condition played simultaneously on four parallel channels, they finally come across a new location: '' '''Erste Welle' - Schiffe erscheine teilweise verzögert Meldung: Drone Signal: Location ðrzs found, location þeðy alerted. *4-5 Destroyer (Shatter/Shredder Alvior) *13 Frigates (Decimator/Devilfish/Hunter/Render/Ripper Alvi) *1 Faction Destroyer (Sentient Ripper/Shatter Alvior) Die Faction Drone lässt wieder als Beute Dronen-Bauteile und Tech2-Salvage übrig. Es besteht die Chance auf eine weitere Eskalationsstufe. Eskalation Teil 3 thumb|Mare Sargassum 3 Popup: The current strategy chosen by the drones seems to be running away as fast as they can. Your instruments have no problems tracking their destination. '' '''Erste Welle' *1-2 Elite Frigate (Strain Splinter Alvi) - web/scramble *2-3 Destroyer (Dismantler/Marauder Alvior) *3-4 Frigates (Raider/Sunder/Hunter Alvi) *1 Faction Destroyer (Sentient Ripper/Shredder Alvior) Respawn *4 Destroyer (Predator/Shredder Alvior) *3-4 Frigates (Barracuda/Devilfish Alvi) Wie bei Sentient Drones üblich, gibt es als Beute Dronen-Bauteile und Tech2-Salvage. Die Drone Bunker lassen bei Abschuss evtl. eine Einheit Drone Alloys fallen. Und es besteht die Chance auf eine weitere - letzte - Eskalationsstufe im LowSec. Eskalation Teil 4 thumb|Mare Sargassum 4Die vierte Stufe führt normalerweise in den LowSec. Popup: You notice that all of these cans bear the markings of the same space station. After checking in your databanks, you find that this particular station was destroyed decades ago and has remained deserted ever since. You retrieve the location... '' '''Erste Welle' *1-2 Elite Frigate (Strain Splinter Alvi) - web/scramble *3-4 Frigates (Hunter/Raider Alvi) Erster Respawn - manchmal *3 Destroyer (Dismantler/Marauder Alvior) *3 Frigates (Barracuda/Devilfish/Silverfish Alvi) Zweiter Respawn *1 Boss Frigate - Rogue Mining Overseer (Rogue Production Captain Dritter Respawn - manchmal *2 Destroyer (Dismantler/Marauder Alvior) *3 Frigates (Barracuda/Hunter Alvi) In der Beute des Rogue Mining Overseer befinden sich einige Tech-2 Salvage Teil, auch das Salvage selbst hat Tech-2 Qulaität. Es befinden sich hier 5 Container (Drone Hold), die erst geöffnet werden können, wenn sie von keiner Drone mehr bewacht werden. Der Inhalt ist wertlos (Alloys). Die Eskalation endet mit folgendem Popup-Fenster: ''As expected, the drones were busy turning this old station into a hive, which if they had succeeded would no doubt be spewing out innumerable copies of their kind to haunt this part of the constellation for years to come. You wonder if sentient machines can dream...If so, then this one is at least permanently broken. '' Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:Drones Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:LowSec